


Of Squiddles and Shoutpoles

by Jabberwocky (Sisterwives)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hair-brushing, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterwives/pseuds/Jabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Feferi have their first sleepover together, involving squiddles, cuddling, hair-brushing, and cavity-inducing fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Squiddles and Shoutpoles

“Oh my cod, this so ex-CITING!” Feferi squealed, grabbing Jade’s hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet in glee.

Jade couldn’t help but giggle, jumping along with her newfound friend. Feferi’s excitement was contagious. “I know!” she exclaimed. “We’re actually having a sleepover! Finally! But… I have something I have to say,” she confessed, dropping Feferi’s hands.

“What?” Feferi asked, her eyes going wide behind her goggles.

“I’ve never had a sleepover before,” Jade admitted. “I mean, it’s always just been me and Becquerel on this island! I’ve never had anyone to have a sleepover with before. I don’t really know what to do!”

“Oh, that’s okay!” Feferi reassured her. “I can teach you. Although honestly, I haven’t had too many real sleepovers either.” She paused and wrinkled her nose. “Most of them were with Eridan, and even though he was my moirail, he could be a real pain in the dorsal fin! Always carping and carping about his love life and how he wanted to cull all land dwellers—frankly, I got sick of it after a while!”

“Wow, he sounds like a real bore!” Jade chimed in.

“Oh, he really was! But when he wasn’t being all melodramatic and over the top, we had a lot of fun together, especially at sleepovers. We liked to paint each other’s nails in tyrian purple and magenta, and gossip, and cuddle in a pile, except when we were at his hive he always insisted on using a pile of his ridiculous fake wands which were really uncomfortable, and sometimes he’d let me braid his hair!”

“Oooh!” Jade said keenly. “That sounds like so much fun! Oh, and I have a great idea for what we can use for a pile…” She began rummaging under her bed and, after pausing for dramatic emphasis, whipped out one of the many cuddly plush toys that she had hidden when she had heard that Feferi would be visiting her. Despite talking to Feferi over Pesterchum for what felt like ages, she had still been nervous that her favorite troll would think her childish if she saw the number of toys Jade possessed. After meeting her in person, however, Jade felt reassured that Feferi would more than understand her love of cute things. “Squiddles!” she said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

Feferi gasped, although it came out as more of a ‘glub.’ “Oh my cod, you mean from ‘The Adventures of Squiddle and Friends’?!”

“Yes!” The two of them shrieked in unison, overjoyed at having found a fellow squiddle-lover. Feferi embraced Jade tightly.

“We’re like SOUL MATES!” she enthused, drawing out the word in unbridled joy. Jade buried her face in Feferi’s hair and giggled to herself as she returned the hug.The two of them spent the next fifteen minutes crawling around Jade’s room and retrieving every squiddle they could find. After they arranged them into the most aesthetically pleasing pile that ever existed, they fell into the heap of soft and cuddly items and, giggling all the while, buried themselves in rainbows of squiddles.

Jade impulsively cuddled up next to Feferi, curling up against her side. Her movements sparked an electromagnetic reaction in two of the squiddles, causing them to tangle up adorably.

“Oh, look!” Feferi cooed. “They’re like us!”

“Oh my gosh, you’re right!” Jade smiled at the light green and purplish-pink squiddles that had been attracted to each other – much like she was attracted to Feferi, she thought with a jolt. She turned her head to look at her friend. “Hehe…. You know what this means?” she began, her grin growing wider.

“Tangle buddies!” Feferi cheered, completing the thought for her, and she fell on top of Jade, laughing in delight.

With their limbs entwined, Feferi comfortably rested her head on Jade’s chest. “So, what do you want to do first?” she asked, playfully twirling a lock of Jade’s hair around her finger. Before Jade could even think of a suggestion, Feferi’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I know! Let’s try on each other’s jewelry!”

Jade gnawed on her lip. “That sounds like fun, but… I don’t really have any jewelry!”

“No worries!” Feferi chirped. “I have enough for both of us!” She struggled to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs and plush octopus legs. Rising from the pile with all the grace that befitted the future empress of Alternia, she promptly ruined the elegant effect by dashing over to the suitcase she had brought along and beginning to rummage for jewelry.

Jade watched her from behind with a wistful expression on her face, already missing the feeling of Feferi laying in her arms, all smooth skin and soft hair.

She was quite taken with Feferi’s hair, and she watched, mesmerized, as Feferi bent over her suitcase, her hair shimmering in the sunlight that streamed through Jade’s bedroom windows. It was full, with a luxurious sheen to it that seemed positively otherworldly. She shifted in the pile, sending cascades of squiddles tumbling down around her. “Feferi…” she started, propping her chin in her hands.

“Mmhmm?” Feferi prompted as she headed back across the room, her arms laden with an endless array of gold bracelets, necklaces, and tiaras.

“I was just wondering—oh, wow!” Jade cut herself off mid-sentence, distracted by the riches Feferi was carrying. “Is that really all your jewelry?” she asked, enviously eyeing a shiny circlet that was inlaid with an assortment of gems in all the colors of the hemospectrum.

“Nope, it’s just all that I could fit in my suitcase! I couldn’t salmon up the strength to pack any more, since it was already getting pretty heavy.” She dumped the assortment of jewelry onto Jade’s bed before diving on top of the covers herself. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind being so rude, but this just looks so com-FY!” She rolled over on her back, black hair fanning out across the cloud-printed comforter, and peered at Jade through her goggles. “And I’ve been meaning to ask ever since I got here… what IS this thing, anyway?”

Jade giggled and left the pile to sit next to Feferi, tucking her legs beneath her. “It’s a bed, silly!”

Feferi’s eyes widened as she tried to contemplate what the troll equivalent for such a strange-looking piece of furniture would be. “Is that, like, the human version of a recuperacoon?”

“If that’s where trolls sleep, then yes, it is!”

“Hmm… seems kind of fishy to me!” she confessed, sitting up straight and shaking out her hair. “Oh, but look at me ramble and forget my manners entirely! What were you saying before?”

“Oh, right! Um, well, this will probably sound a little weird…” Jade hesitated before barreling onwards. “But your hair is just so pretty! And I was wondering, would it be okay if I touched it?”

“Oh, sure!” Feferi said, not seeming to mind the request at all or think it was odd in the slightest. She scooted over in front of Jade and leaned back on her palms.

Jade sighed happily as she took Feferi’s waist-length hair into her hands. It was just as soft as she imagined, and even more silky to the touch than she could have dreamed of. It made her feel a little self-conscious of her own messy hair, which liked to stick out at odd angles and felt like straw compared to the shininess of Feferi’s hair. She combed her fingers through her tresses and said aloud, “Gosh, how is it even possible for your hair to be this pretty?”

Feferi tipped her head back so that she could see Jade’s face, upside-down and hovering over her. “It’s easy! I just brush it for one hundred strokes every morning. Plus, the sea water helps it retain its shininess. Hey!” She perked up as an idea came to her and twisted around so that she could clasp Jade’s hands in her own. “Why don’t I brush your hair?”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun!”

“Yay!” Feferi clapped her hands and leaped off the bed to fetch her hairbrush from her suitcase. Jade was momentarily surprised at the appearance of the brush, as it was a deep royal purple and, if her eyes weren’t deceiving her, pulsed gently, almost as if it was alive. The tips of the bristles were luminescent, glowing like the antennae of a deep-sea creature, and waved slightly back and forth in a hypnotic fashion. It was a strange little item, but then, Jade reasoned, it was a troll hairbrush, and their society did seem to be much more biological in nature. And even if it was a little weird, it did have a strange alien beauty about it – much like Feferi herself, she noted with a secret little smile.

Feferi positioned herself behind Jade and gathered her hair in her hands, sweeping it off her neck and smoothing it down her back.

Jade let out a small “ooh” as Feferi began to brush her hair. The royal-blooded troll, despite her aristocratic status, knew just how to brush someone’s hair to maximize pleasure. Her touch was gentle, but firm enough to make Jade’s scalp tingle pleasantly. She knew not to tug so hard that it felt like her hair was being yanked out at the roots, but she didn’t brush so lightly that it was unsatisfying. Jade hummed in pleasure as she felt herself unwind, relishing in the light tug of Feferi’s hands and the way the bristles of the hairbrush tickled her scalp.

She had never known that simply having her hair brushed could feel so wonderful. It was soothing, being pampered in this way. Feferi worked the brush through her hair, coaxing it through the tangles and smoothing it flat. The repetitive, rhythmic motion of the hairbrush and Feferi’s fingers combing through her hair very nearly lulled her to sleep. Jade closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh of happiness. After what felt like ages of blissful tranquility, Feferi put down the brush.

“Just one more thing…” she murmured. Jade listened to the clinking sounds of metal against metal as Feferi dug through the pile of jewelry, already missing the feel of her hands in her hair.

Feferi withdrew the same circlet that Jade had been eyeing earlier and gently placed it on her head, smoothing out a few flyaways and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “All done!” she declared as she reached for the handheld mirror that was resting on the ledge of Jade’s windowsill.

Jade accepted the mirror from her but was hesitant to look at herself in it. Living so isolated from the rest of the world, she had never really had occasion to care too much about how she looked. She usually possessed remarkable self-confidence, but being around Feferi made her worry that she wasn’t pretty enough to be attractive to the future empress of Alternia.

So when she finally held up the mirror and saw what was reflected, she let out an involuntary gasp. Feferi’s touch made her plain, boring hair glow, shining with the same radiance that Feferi’s hair possessed. Jade tentatively reached up to touch her hair and was amazed to feel how soft it had become. She had admired the circlet even before Feferi had so lovingly placed it on her head, but to see herself wearing such an object of beauty… it took her breath away.

But what affected her most of all was not her own appearance, but the look in Feferi’s eyes as she gazed at her, purple irises full of warmth and tenderness.

Feferi rested her chin on Jade’s shoulder and smiled at their reflections in the mirror. “You’re beautiful,” she murmured, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

The mirror clattered to the floor, forgotten, as Jade threw her arms around Feferi’s neck and kissed her. She tumbled on top of her, not even caring if she messed up her hair.

Maybe if she did, Feferi could be coerced into brushing it again for her…


End file.
